explosión de un sentimiento eterno
by Kuri-to-Curry
Summary: mi primer fanfic- sasodei
1. Chapter 1

bueno, este es mi primer fanfic!!! espero que os guste ^^ I love sasodei!!! /// son tan kawaiis!!! me emociono mientras escribo xdxd

CAPÍTULO 1:

estaba a punto de terminar la clase, un rubio de pelo largo, medio-recogido en una coleta alta, miraba al frente con sus ojos azul profundo.  
estaba pensando en el chico que se sentaba justo delante suyo, un pelirojo de pelo corto, piel pálida y ojos color ámbar. era un chico bastante bajito, pero bien proporcionado. era serio e inteligente, no se le daban muy bien los deportes. era justo todo lo contrario que él, deidara yamanaka, por eso se debían de llevar tan bien. Sasori Akasuna (así se llamaba el pelirojo), era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, lo habian vivido todo juntos, por eso era en quien más confiaba y le contaba todos sus secretos... excepto uno, que se lo guardaba en lo mas hondo de su corazón, y es que no se lo podia contar, pues estaba enamorado de él, un chico, y esto era raro, además, si se lo decía, el akasuna podria cogerle mania o quién sabe qué, y entonces dei perderia a su amigo y a su amado. por ese sentimiento sufria en silencio, lloraba en su habitacion, se molestaba cuando una chica se acercaba a sasori y no podia hacer nada.

- ..ara.. DEIDARA!!

(hablando del rey de roma...)- qué quieres, un?

- la clase ya ha terminado, es hora de comer, y como no nos demos prisa, nos quedaremos sin asiento en el comedor y tendremos que esperar hasta que alguien acabe... y no quiero esperar! lo odio!

- ... ya voy... esperadme en la cola un

- no tardes! no quiero estar con esos locos sin ti!

- mppf! locos? el más loco eres tú, que crees que el arte es eterno, un !

- cállate piromano! el arte es belleza eterna, no una "explosión" como tú dices!

- bueno, no discutamos mas, ya he acabado de recoger, y al final nos tendremos que esperar, un!

- ya te vale didara! por tu culpa, nos hemos quedado sin sitio y tenemos que esperar!

- mi culpa? tu te has puesto a discutir, un...

- me tenéis harto con esas peleas de artistas que tenéis! callaos ya o id a discutir donde sea!! -dijo itachi uchiha, uno de los "locos" amigos

- tsk... vete tu! si estás de mala leche porque no tenemos sitio, haber venido antes! no te jode, un?- contesto un molesto dei

- ya está, la rubia esta se ha enfadado ja!-dijo el peliblanco de hidan

- no me llames así, viejo! que pareces un viejo!, un!!

- cómo que viejo? si sigues asi jashin-sama te castigará!

- vamos deidara... sólo dice la verdad... te pareces a una chica... si fueras más bajito te podrian confundir con tu hermana... jjaja- dijo kisame

- no parezco una chica!!!!!!

- sí lo pareces, y eres muy raro!

- raro, yo? mírate bien tio! eres azul!

- lo retiro! no pareces una chica, pareces un marica! te pega más!! jajaja

- donde ves que parezca un maricon de mierda, un??!!

- ya vale! parad los dos! deidara, antes te digo que pares de discutir con sasori, y cuando paras empiezas con kisame! en serio, a discutir a otra parte joder!

- pero esque me ha llamaado marica! y yo no soi un puto marica!!! me revienta!

- ... me he cansado! yo me voy a la terraza con kakuzu y no como, hala! haré régimen con él!- exclamó sasori, un poco molesto

- no hace régimen, esque es muy tacaño y no se compra comida- añadio hidan, pero sasori ya no estaba

(sasori para si mismo) -joder! por que tenía que salir ése tema?... me molesta mucho. son unos malditos intolerantes! y encima, deidara ha dicho eso... joder!

así no podre hacer nada... vaya amigos que me han salido... =_=

- dónde debe estar sasori? kakuzu estaba solo y ha dicho que no le habia visto, un... -dijo deidara

- y qué més da! así no discutiréis - añadió itachi

- deidara! al fin te encuentro!

- ino! qué haces aquí?-preguntó deidara a su hermana (sí, ahora ino y dei son hermanos, no me direis que no se parecen)

- ah! esque ha visto a sasori en el taller de manualidades y me ha parecido de mal humor... y he pensado que habeis discutido... y pues como seguro que lo estarias buscando...

- tu hermana es la hostia! te lee el pensamiento jajaja!- dijo kisame

- callate, pez azul! ino, has dicho que estaba en el taller, un?

- sí

- voy para allá, no hace falta que vengais, al fin y al cabo soy yo quien ha discutido con él, un

- mejor, así descansamos un rato, que se nos acabará la hora de comer...- soltó hidan

toc toc

- sasori...?

- qué!!??

- estás bien, un?

- déjame! estoy trabajando!!!

dei abrió la puerta

- ... otra marioneta? cuántas has hecho ya, un?

- no lo sé

- un... oye... lo siento... se que odias esperar y aun así... me he entretenido... y al final no has comido...

- ...=_=

- te traigo un poco de comida... ya debe de estar fría pero... un...

- tsk -se levantó, dejó la marioneta encima de una mesa y miró a Deidara- dámela... me la comeré...

- ^^ espero que te guste!! la he guardado de la mía así que bueno... es de mi gusto

- ... da igual, tengo hambre... (si es tuya con mАs razón me gustará, imbécil... =///=)

sasori cogió la comida que deidara le ofrecía, y salió del aula, deidara se quedó allí solo, pensando

- me da rabia la marioneta, un! Sasori le dedica más tiempo que a él mismo! y seguro que cuida muy bien de todas las que tiene en casa!  
qué rabia... un día de Иstos convertiré su arte en el mío, un!!

el rubio también salió del taller, dejando allí la marioneta de su querido pelirojo, junto con las demás obras de arte de los demás estudiantes

en casa de los yamanaka:

- ya has hecho las paces con Sasori?

- sí... creo, un...

- cómo que crees?

- le... le he dado la comida que le habia guardado... y se la ha llevado... pero no me ha dicho nada...

deidara tenía una mirada triste, que captó la atención de su hermana...

- oye Deidara... no es por entrometerme y perdona si me equivoco, pero... a ti... te gusta Sasori?

- ... sí... pero... si se lo digo, me cogerá mania, seguro... y no quiero eso... quiero estar a su lado, un

- lo sabía!

deidara se puso rojo

- tanto... tanto se me nota?

- hombre... esque soy una chica, además de tu hermana, sé qué se siente en éstas situaciones...

- entonces... qué debería hacer, un?

- ... eso lo tienes que decidir tú... pero piensa que si no se lo confiesas, cuando encuentre pareja te va a sentar peor que si se lo dices...

- lo pensaré...

- ya te ha dicho que esto lo decides tí. bueno, me voy a hacer los deberes, espero que lo puedas arreglar pronto^^

- un...

deidara recordó que al día sigiente iba de excursión, y se puso a hacer la mochila.

~FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO~

quИ os ha parecido? jeje a mi la verdad, cotro xd


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

a la mañana siguiente:

-mierda! me he dormido! llegaré tarde!!!un!!!

deidara se vistió a toda prisa, cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de casa.

entrada del instituto:

- ya era hora yamanaka! llegas el último!-dijo su profesor

- lo siento, un...

- venga, sube

- sí...

deidara subió en el bus y empezó a buscar un asiento libre...

-(maldición! sólo queda libre... el de al lado de sasori! joder...)

deidara se dirigió hacia dónde se sentaba su amigo, un poco cabizbajo, quejándose de su suerte

- un... me puedo sentar?

- ... siempre igual! llegas el último, no hay más sitio que éste, así que puedes- dijo un sasori un tanto molesto

- ... gracias, un^^

- ... siénate de una vez, que no nos iremos nunca!

- cómo puede ser que sólo quede éste asiento? no se podía sentar con itachi o kisame o alguien?- dijo deidara en voz baja, para que sasori no le oyese, pero aun así el akasuna lo oyó

- por qué no te quieres sentar conmigo? encima que te guardo...! digo que se han acordado de ti y me han dicho que te guardara sitio... (mierda, se me ha escapado que me preocupé de guardarle un sitio porque me quería sentar con él)

deidara se sentó, miró a la cara de su acompañante y se dió cuenta de que tenía muchas ojeras, peores que las de su primo gaara, que ya es mucho

- no has dormido bien, un?

- estaba trabajando en mi marioneta

- ... (otra vez con la marioneta del demonio? en serio que un día voy a su casa y las quemo todas!) deberías... descansar y comer cómo es debido, o te pondrás enfermo, un

- ... yo hago lo que quiero ¬¬#

sasori giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, y se dedicó a observar cómo cambiaba el paisaje, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y no se dió cuenta de que sus párpados le pesaban cada vez más... hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo y, debido al movimiento del vehículo, su cabeza se apoyó en el hombro del rubio

- qu--!!??- dijo deidara sorprendido, pero al ver la cara de ángel de sasori, se dió cuenta de que estaba durmiendo- sasori...? me oyes? te... podrías... apoyar en otro sitio, un?

- zzzzzz

- =_= pues vaya! cómo cree el tío éste dormir así?? no se entera de nada, un... (pero... estar así, notando su pelo en mi cuello, los movimientos que hace al respirar... me gusta....)

deidara se sonrojó un poco, y decidió pensar en otra cosa, que si no acabaría mal, pero cuando consiguió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el pelirojo, éste cayó en su regazo a causa de un vache en la carretera (qué coincidencia xdxd)

- (q-q-q-qué hace éste imbécil??!!! cómo puede seguir durmiendo?? joder!! despierta!! no puedo estar así por mucho rato, sabes?) sasori!!! quítate! despierta, un!!!!!

- ostia! no sabía que te iba esto jajja! que estamos en un autobús!!- dijo hidan

- cállate! el tío este se ha dormido y no despierta! y por un vache se ha caído, un!!

- ... je DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ O JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁ!!!

- zzzz...

- el muy jodido ni se immuta!!!

- ya te lo dije, está dormido y no se entera, un!!

- silencio los de atrás! -dijo el profesor

cuando llegaron a su destino, sasori seguía dormido y deidara estaba de los nervios, no podía aguantar más ésa situación, así que decidió pegarle para que despertara, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, sasori abrió los ojos

- q-q-qué.... dónde estoy!!!???- dijo, aún acostado en el regazo del rubio

- encima de mí, un!!!! - dijo deidara, evitando mirar a esos ojos ámbar que lo conquistaron

al darse cuenta, sasori se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y dijo un casi inaudible "joder, lo siento, me he dormido!!" y se fué corriendo, para evitar que deidara viera su sonrojo (y otra cosa xd)

- ... ya le vale! podría haberme despertado!! joder qué verguenza!!- dijo sasori para sus adentros

deidara también salió del autobús, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, para calmar su deseo (=///=)

el resto del día transcurrió sin cambios, los dos amigos no se dirigieron una mirada, y así llegó la hora de volver, y con élla, la pesadilla de los dos, pues tenían que sentarse comoo en la ida...

- ...

- ...

un silencio sepulcral rodeaba los asientos de sasori y deidara, y la tensión se podía cortar

- oye... ehem... lo siento... sabes que no he dormido y pues... no te pienses lo que no es!!!- dijo sasori, mirando por la ventana, para evitar el contacto visual con dei

- ... he intentado despertarte, pero ni con los gritos de hidan te has despertado... un

- tan profundamente dormía!!?? tengo que descansar más por la noche...

- no estaría mal, un!

- pero ya te vale! podrías haberte esforzado más!

- al final te iba a pegar pero te has despertado... un

- mejor! no quiero que me toques! (por qué se lo digo? si lo que yo quiero es justo lo contrario...)

- ... tampoco quiero hacerlo! _# (sí que quiero, joder !un!)

- ésta me la pagas!!

- encima yo tengo la culpa, un?! vaya jeta que tienes, un!!!

- ... no lo olvides, me la pagas ¬¬

- ...

el resto del trayecto trancurrió en silencio, y al llegar al instituto, se despidieron, haciendo cómo que nada había ocurrido.

casa del akasuna:

- JODERRR!!! Y YO POR QUÉ LE DIGO ÉSAS COSAS??!!! siempre me pasa lo mismo!!! cuando estoy cerca de él me pongo nervioso y a la defensiva, y acabo peleándome con él... pero no me rendiré! será mío, al menos una vez!

sasori estaba de los nervios, y lo único que le relajaba era hacer marionetas, así que decidió continuar la que estaba haciendo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de deidara, y decidió hacerse un poco de comida e irse a dormir...

- ..... mmmmm..... POR QUÉ NO PUEDO DORMIR!!?? bien que me he podido dormir en el autob...- sasori recordó lo que había conseguido aaprtar de su mente, y se puso tan rojo cómo su pelo- y ahora que lo he recordado todavía tengo menos sueño!! a la mierda! yo continúo mi marioneta!

i otro capi mas!!!!! lo escribi tan rapido como pude porque me pidieron el siguiente en mi primera review (mentira, lo tenia ya escrito)


	3. Chapter 3

nota: naruto NO es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, aunque cuando descubra dónde vive, iré a su casa y lo amenazaré con mi kunai de plástico para que me de los derechos de sasori, sai, todos los personajes, jutsus y demás en general!!!

no se por qué, pero ésto ya lo escribí, pero no me sale en los capítulos anteriores porque tampoco se usar muy bien ésto todavía

soy muy feliz!!! 3 reviews!! en mi primer fic! y me piden que siga!! suerte que lo subí cuando ya iba por la mitad , así voy avanzando y si me piden más lo subo!!! soy feliiiz!! ya lo había dicho? no? pues soy feliz!!! el llavero de sai definitivamente me ha dado suerte!!! bueno, os dejo el capítulo 3!!! cada vez se acerca más eso!!!!! *Q*

CAPÍTULO 3

a la mañana siguiente, en el instituto:

- fuuuuah...

- otra vez no has dormido? en serio que si sigues así te cogerá un chungo, un

- intenté dormir pero...- se sonrojó levemente al recordar el porqué de su insomnio- no pude hacerlo porque estaba pensando en... tu castigo! eso! el castigo por no haberme despertado!

- haaa? iba en serio lo del castigo? joder... yo no quiero hacerlo,un...

- sí lo harás! mañana me... - sasori pensó rápidamente qualquier tontería, y soltó- me acompañarás a comprar!

- eeeh?

- sí... a comprar... ropa! sí! esque necesito una segunda opinión! (qué estoy diciendo? vaya castigo más cutre... y además me compré ropa hace dos semanas...pero... es una escusa para estar con él a solas! perfecto!)

- ... si insistes... tampoco es un castigo tan malo... pero no hacía falta que me castigaras, me lo pides y te acompaño igual, un ( si puedo estar contigo... me parece bien)

- ok, quedamos a las 12 en el hachiko de shibuya?

- un!

el resto del día transcurrió sin cambios

en casa de los yamanaka:

- qué bien! por fin es fin de semana! tienes algún plan, hermano?

- ...sasori... un - dei se sonrojó

- qué dices de sasori? si me bas a contar lo del otro día paso

- he quedado con sasori...

- QUÉEEEE???!!! y ahora me lo dices??!! te le has declarado? y te ha dicho que sí??

- no!!! es sólo que le acompañaré a comprar ropa... como castigo por no haberle despertado, un

- pero... eso suena como una cita!

- que te digo que no! sólo hemos quedado y punto! ya me gustaría a mí que fuese una cita...

- ... tu di lo que quieras, pero me parece que es una cita... =_=

- lo que tú digas, hermanita, un

shibuya, estatua de hachiko, 11:53 am

deidara se dirigía al sitio dónde había quedado con sasori

- (bien! llego antes de la hora para que no se enfade conmigo por hacerle esperar!!)

pero se sorprendió, pues cuando llegó, sasori ya estaba allí, con cara de malas llevaba una camiseta de manga larga azul, una chaqueta a conjunto y unos tejanos (viva el azul), mientras que deidara llevaba una camiseta de manga larga a rayas negras y lilas, con una camisa negra de manga corta desabrochada y llena de chapas por encima, una chaqueta a cuadros lila fuerte y flojo ligada a la cintura y unos tejanos rasgados con cadenas (intenta ser visual, que conste).

- llegas tarde!!!

- no es verdad! llego 7 minutos antes para no hacerte esperar, un!!

- igualmente he esperado ¬¬

- hace mucho que estás aquí?

- no, sólo unos 5 minutos... (no le diré que estaba nervioso y que llegué hace casi 2 horas... que no es una cita ni nada, joder!)

- bueno... así no has esperado tanto, un

- no... bueno, vamos?

- un! pero... dónde vamos a comprar?

- dónde va a ser! al shibuya 109 ¬¬

- ah claro, un...

los dos chicos se dirigieron al gran centro comercial, dónse entraron en una tienda de ropa

- ... te gusta ésta? - preguntó sasori

- ... esque este lugar no es de mi estilo, un =_=

- bueno, a mí me gusta, me la voy a probar ( joder, ha sido una mala idea... en serio parece una cita... pero es mi oportunidad de estar a solas con él)

- te espero aquí, un

sasori entró en uno de los vestidores, al cabo de un rato salió y dijo:

- me la quedo

- ya estás, un?

- sí...

- bien! ahora me toca a mi elegir tienda, un! (quiero que te compres ropa que a mi me guste)

- y un cuerno! no me gusta tu estilo de vestir! aún me convertirás en visual!! (si la eliges tu me la pondré, pero no te lo diré)

- bueno, pues me la compro para mí, un!

- no! me acompañas a mí! es tu castigo! te lo tendré que repetir?

- pues... a dónde vamos?

- me da igual, ya no quiero comprar más ropa...

- entonces me puedo ir a casa ya, un?

- ... tengo hambre, vamos a comer

- pero contéstame, un!

- te va bien al burger?

- sí, un... (por qué tengo que comer contigo? cada vez me parece más una cita... pero no puede ser...)

se fueron al burger, comieron en silencio, y sasori al fin le dijo:

- cómo no has cumplido tu castigo, me invitas a comer

- qué!? si hombre! yo te he acompañado! es lo que me dijiste! no pienso pagarte la comida , un!

- ... era broma... ¬¬ no quiero que me invites y deberte dinero, sólo que quería ver cómo reaccionabas jaja ¬v¬

- ... bueno, yo me voy a pagar mi parte y me largo, un... (no quiero estar más tiempo así contigo, porque aún me haré falsas esperanzas o algo...)

deidara se marchó, dejando a sasori solo

- (soy imbécil, idiota, gilipollas, burro, y todos los insultos del mundoooo!!!! le invito a lo que parece una cita, me pico con él y no he conseguido nada!!!)

y hasta aquí otro capi!!! ya se acercaaaaa!! se acercaaaa!!!!

matta nyaa~~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

kyaa!!!! ya se acerca!!! no diré el qué!! pero... ya casi ya casiiiii *Q* uno o dos capis más!!! y bueno, que muchas gracias por las 4 reviews!! me encanta que os guste mi primer fanfic!! ya tengo una idea para el siguiente, demo no lo empezaré hasta terminar éste, porque si no sé que los abandonaré a los dos T_T

nota: naruto NO es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, aunque cuando descubra dónde vive, iré a su casa y lo amenazaré con mi kunai de plástico para que me de los derechos de sasori, sai, todos los personajes, jutsus y demás en general!!! muahaha!!

CAPÍTULO 4

el resto de fin de semana, los dos chicos se quedaron en casa, pensando en el otro, ajenos a sus sentimientos mutuos. al fin llegó el lunes:

deidara estaba algo raro, sasori lo había notado, se había pasado la mañana entera mirando las nubes del cielo que se veían a través de la ventana de la clase

- deidara... te noto raro hoy... todavía tienes en la mesa los libros de primera hora, y eso que ya es hora de comer... en el recreo también te has quedado aquí todo el rato...

- ah! es verdad! esque... no me encuentro demasiado bien hoy, un...

- es por lo del sábado? te has enfadado conmigo?

- no,un... esque... no puedo decírtelo, un...

- cómo que no puedes? soy tu mejor amigo! nos lo contamos todo! (bueno... todo, todo no...)

- pues esto no te lo quiero contar y punto, un

- ... me voy

- ...

- no comerás?

- no tengo hambre, un... (porque me he pasado el fin de semana pensando en ti, y me duele el pecho cada vez que te veo... esto es muy cruel)

- adiós

sasori abandonó el aula, dejando a deidara solo... dei decidió ir a otro lugar, estaba cansado de la silla y el pupitre, así que se dirigió al tejado

mientras, en el comedor, sasori estaba buscando a ino, y cuando la encontró le dijo:

- oye ino... sábes qué le pasa a tu hermano? está muy raro hoy... me tiene preocupado...

- mmm... mal de amores

- qué? le... gusta alquien? - sasori intentó disimular su expresión de decepción y tristeza, pues ahora sabía que ya su amor era no correspondido

- pues... - a pesar del intento de sasori, ino notó su decepción- sí... ( me parece que mi hermanito no haría mal en declararse... juju ^^)

- de acuerdo... voy a buscarlo... sabes dónde puede estar?

- ni idea...

- bueno, adiós

- adiós^^ (tu puedes hermano!!!)

en el tejado:

- un... (no lo soporto más... quizás deba hacerle caso a ino y declararme... total, queda medio curso y ya empezamos la universidad... pero él y yo queremos ir a la misma... qué faena...)- pensaba deidara, con apoyado en la barandilla y con los ojos cerrados

- por fin te encuentro! - dijo una conocida voz

- mn...?- dei abrió sus ojos azules- sa...sori? eres tú, un?

- no, tu madre ¬¬ claro que soy yo! no me ves?

- ... qué pregunta más tonta, lo siento,un

- no pasa nada... - sasori se sentó al lado del ojiazul y le mostró una bolsa

- qué es?

- chocolate caliente... cómo me has dicho que no tenías hambre, te he traído ésto... además entrarás en calor, que ya empieza a hacer frío

- gracias, un ( pero... sólo con estar cerca de ti, ya siento que ardo)- y cogió una de las latas de chocolate que su amigo le ofrecía

- de nada

-...

- oye... a ti te gusta alguien?

- ... -al oír esto, deidara enrojeció - bueno...

- y por qué no me lo dijiste? eso es lo que no me quieres decir?

- porque no quiero, un

- pues yo lo quiero saber! (para cargarme quien sea! no sé por qué pregunto algo que no quiero saber...)

- ...

- estoy esperando

- no... quiero decírtelo, un... - dijo el rubio con tristeza

- pero yo lo quiero saber (no quiero, pero me da igual)

- no...

- se me acaba la paciencia!

- te digo que no, un!!!

- por qué! tu hermana seguro que lo sabe!

- pues sí, lo sabe! pero tú no puedes!

- por qué? crees que me voy a reír de tus gustos? aunque si es cómo tu arte, entonces sí que será fea!

- no lo es! es el ser más perfecto que he visto en mi vida, un!

- será para ti! (porque yo lo más perfecto que he visto es a tí)

- ya puedes esperar, que no consequirás nada, un

- pues mejor! no me gusta esperar! pensaba ayudarte pero no lo haré!! (no quiero ayudarte en realidad, quiero que seas mío)

sasori se levantó y se marchó

- por qué me lo tenía que preguntar precisamente él? joder... ahora se ha enfadado otra vez... maldita vida! maldito yo! malditos todos joder!!! un!

deidara empezó a llorar, no lo aguantaba más, sentía rabia, odio, amor, desesperación... todo un revoltijo de sentimientos que lo comían por dentro.

***************************

soy yo o éste capítulo es más corto? bueno, esque quiero hacer esperar un poquito más, porque ya casi llego a lo que tengo escrito... esque me cuesta mucho la PARTE dónde estoy!!*Q* ya se acercaaaaaa!!!*Q* qué nervios!! me muero por subirlo!! demo no sé si gustará...


	5. Chapter 5

uncha! ya estoy aquí, con otro capi cortito, demo... el siguiente lo compensa todo!!!!!! *Q* largo largo!!! ya llega... YA LLEGAAAAAA!!!!!

nota: naruto NO es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, aunque cuando descubra dónde vive, iré a su casa y lo amenazaré con mi kunai de plástico para que me de los derechos de sasori, sai, todos los personajes, jutsus y demás en general!!! muahaha!!

CAPÍTULO 5

cuando se calmó un poco, ya se habían acabado las clases, solo habían algunos alumnos que pertenecían a clubes. deidara se dirigió al taller de manualidades, para hacer una de sus obraas de arte explosivas

al llegar, cogió un poco de arcilla, y empezó a moldear un pájaro. se sentía mal, y pensó que haciendo algo se le pasaría, pero mientras hacía el animal, recordó a sasori en ésa misma sala, trabajando en una de sus muchas marionetas, y le entró la rabia, cogió la figurita que tenía en sus manos y dijo:

- ahora sí que serás arte, un!!! - y lanzo la figurita con fuerza contra la mesa. el pájaro se espachurró, pues no estaba seca la arcilla. deidara se frustró aún mas, y empezó a sollozar de nuevo - cómo pueden quedarme lágrimas aún...?

entonces dirigió su mirada a una mesa, y ahí la vio: la marioneta. en un arrebato la cogió

- tu! otra vez tu!!! sasori te quiere más que a mí! ma las vas a pagar, trozo de madera! te romperé y te quemaré!!!! un!

deidara empezó a golpear la marioneta conrta la mesa, para así romperla, mientras entre sollozos decía "ahora sí que serás arte!!"

cuando por fin consiguió separar su cuello y cabeza del resto del cuerpo, estaba cansado, y decidió que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, así que cogió la marioneta y se dirigía a la puerta (para quemarla en el patio, que tampoco estaba tan mal como para hacerlo ahí dentro), pero cuando casillegaba, alguien abrió la puerta (ya os imagináis quién xd)

- deidara...? estás...

deidara se puso pálido, no quería que nadie le viera en ése estado, y menos él...

- ... - deidara miró a sasori directamente a los ojos, antes de tirar la marioneta al suelo e irse corriendo.

- ... me ha roto la marioneta? por eso lloraba? no... él las odia, se alegraría de romper una... pero ya le vale! ésta no estaba ni terminada!

-por qué precisamente él?! podría haber sido cualquier otro, pero no él!! joder! más mala suerte no puedo tener!- deidara no se acordó ni de coger su cartera, que se la había olvidado en el taller.

-oh... su cartera... es una escusa para verlo... y así de paso intento arreglar las cosas con él...

yamanaka's house:

ding dong

- ya voy~~~~!!!

ñeeeec

- hola ino...

- sasori... hola, supongo que querrás hablar con deidara, no?

- sí

- voy a llamarlo, un momento ^^

........

- dice que no quiere ver a nadie ^^U

- tengo que hablar con él, y además le traigo la cartera, que se la ha olvidado en el instituto

- de acuerdo, pasa, ya sabes dónde está su cuarto, no creo que quiera bajar =_=U

- gracias

sasori subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, y entró sin llamar

- ino! ya te he dicho que llames antes de entrar! qué pasa si me estoy cambiando, un? - dijo deidara, desde un rincón, en el que astaba acurrucado

- ahora soy tu hermana? yo que tú me pondría gafas...

- O////O sasori... qué haces tú aquí? no te habías ido,un ?

- no, tu hermana me ha dejado pasar

- ...

- te traigo la cartera, te la has olvidad cuando has salido corriendo y has tirado mi marioneta ROTA en el suelo ¬¬

- ... gracias... y lo siento...un

- tenemos que hablar! me pagarás por todo lo que has hecho, y ésta vez no será cómo la otra

- ... no quiero hablar contigo, y tampoco pagarte por nada! hago lo que quiero,un!

- lo que tu digas, pero yo me lo cobraré ( y perdón por cóm lo haré... pero no puedo más)

- bueno, pues adiós, hasta mañana, no te pierdas por el camino, un

- mañana, después de clases quiero hablar contigo a solas, espérame en la puerta del taller, pobre de ti que no vayas o iré a buscarte ¬¬

- ...un

sasori salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se marchó a su casa.

############################################

qué os ha parecido?_? reviews onegai *_* (ojitos de corderito)

ya casi llega! falta poquitoooo!!!! ////


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: NARUTO NO ES MÍO (Y NO ME ENROLLO MÁS, YA LO HARÉ AL FINAL)

CAPÍTULO 6

el día trancurrió lento para los dos chicos, los cuales no se dirigieron la palabra, pues no sabían qué decirse.

llegó el final de las clases, es decir, la hora de ver a sasori...

deidara tenía cierto miedo, pues no sabía qué querría el pelirojo de él.

- joder... después dice que no le gusta esperar, pero él llega tarde, el muy imbécil un!!

- quién dices que es un imbécil? - dijo sasori, que acababa de llegar

- ...- una gota de sudor frío recorrió la frente del rubio

- otra cosa más que te haré pagar ( no sé si está bien lo que voy a hacer...)- sasori cogió a deidara por la corbata mal atada de su uniforme y lo arrastró hacia dentro del taller.

- saso--!! me haces daño, un! me estrangularás!

- ... cómo quieres que haga eso? si te mato me encierran ¬¬

sasori se acercó a una mesa (todavía con la corbata de dei xd) y tiró al suelo todo lo que había encima, y empujó a deidara porque cayese encima (os aviso de que no son mesas de pupitre, son más grandes, más o menos como la mesa del comedor)lo agarró por las muñecas, se puso encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado, immovilizándolo por completo.

- sasori?? qué haces!!??- dijo dei con miedo en su voz

- cállate!

sasori sujetó sus muñecas con una mano, mientras con la otra desataba la corbata del cuello del que tenía debajo, la ató auna mano. la pasó por un barrote de la mesa (no me preguntéis, pero las mesas de mi insti lo tienen xd) y ató el otro extremo a la otra mano del rubio. sasori tenía una expresión, a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- sasori...? q-q-ué haces, un?

- cállate! éste es tu castigo por haber roto mi marioneta, haberme hecho esperar por decirme un nombre que no quería oír, y por todo lo que has hecho últimamente!!!

- p-pe-pero... estamos en el taller de manualidades, un! en el instituto! no me pegaras aqui,no?

- quién te ha dicho que te pegaré?

- hombre... te has enfadado por todo esto, me has gritado, me has arrastrado hasta aquí por la corbata del uniforme y ahora me acorralas en la mesa, encima de mí...un - deidara no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

- ... pues por lo tonto que eres te lo mereces!! pero...-

sasori se tumba encima de deidara, que esta flipando en colorines, le coge las manos y le dice al oido - después de ésto, mátame si quieres, pero déjame terminar *sonrojo por parte de los dos*

deidara se quedó mudo. qué habia querido decir su amigo con esas palabras? no sería que... también sentia lo mismo?

sasori acarició la mejilla del rubio con sus labios, fue siguiendo hasta llegar a su boca

deidara estaba flipando, estaba feliz, eufórico, sasori le estaba besando!!!

las manos del pelirrojo soltaron las del rubio, dirigiendose a la camisa de dei (*Q* OMG!!) y empezó a desabrochar los botones, deidara estaba inmóvil, se dejaba hacer

tampoco se podia mover, tenia a sasori encima y las manos atadas con la corbata (por eso se pensaba que le iba a pegar(?))

- sa-saori...un...

- qué? te dije que me dejaras hacer, después pégame, mátame, llámame maricón de mierda (lo que dijiste cuando kisame te dijo que parcias una chica) o lo que quieras..!

- desátame las manos por favor!!!...un ·////·

- no

- por qué, un??

- porque si lo hago no me dejaras terminar- sasori desvió la mirada, mostrando su sonrojo

- no lo haré, un!! sabes? es que... tu...a mí...me...

- hermano?? estés ahí? me ha parecido oir tu voz

- INO!!!!??? sí soi yo!! estoi muy ocupado... vuelve tu sola... yo... volvere tarde hoi, un!

- ok, hasta luego!!

- así que llegarás tarde... ju(sonrisa malvada)

- s-s-sí...u-u-un...- en estos momentos, deidara no se distingue del pelo de sasori

- bueno... te desataré, pero no te atrevas a interrmupirme ¬¬

lo desata, deidara abraza a saso

- ...!?

- podrías haberme dicho que te gustaba desde el principio, no? que yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo, un!!

- así que io...vaya! perfecto =v=

- a qué viene esa cara, un?

- ju... ahora que lo sé, te haré disfrutar aún más

dei piensa: eeeeh? que ha querido decir con eso? (se sonroja, pero mucho, más que el pelo de su compañero) no será que quiere hacerlo conmigo? O//////O

sasori continua donde se habia quedado (en la camisa, me parece)

- mmm... sasori... esto.... un...(intenta sacarle el jersey a akasuna, pero no puede)

- ...deidara...? no sabes sacar un simple jersey?

- no... bueno sí, pero... esque... e-e-stoy... nervioso, un...0////0

- hmmm... je

- no te rias!!! he estado todo este tiempo colgado de ti... y de repente te me lanzas encima... me he puesto muy nervioso... estoy feliz... y...

- ya me lo quito yo =_= no me gusta esperar y lo sabes...

(dei se avergonzaba de eso, y desvió la cara hacia un lado, donde vió, en la mesa de al lado... la marioneta que habia roto y piensa en lo que sasori habia trabajado en ella...su mirada se pone un poco triste)

- deidara!!! mirame! la marioneta la puedo arreglar! no cuesta tanto! sólo use que la habías roto como escusa... para hacerte sentir culpable... y que así aceptases a hacer lo que yo quisiese...

- qué!!!??? joder! si lo llego a saber... bueno... mejor asi... asi he podido saber que me correspondes... ^///^ un!

- basta ya de hablar, si no se nos hara de noche y nos encerraran aqui... bueno... (sonrie) tampoco estaria tan mal... kukuku

-no!! qué dirán en mi casa?... a mi me gustaría pero... además, hay guardias, un....

- más razón para continuar, soy impaciente... y... ya no puedo aguantar...

- ya pe...! (sasori calla a dei con un beso) mnh... =////=

deidara cerró lo ojos y se dejó hacer, su pelirrojo ya le había quitado la camisa... ahora estaba desabrochando su cinturon, a la vez que besaba su cuello

el ojiazul decidió quitarle la camisa a saso, y así lo hizo, esta vez pudo jeje, se sorprendió al ver su pálida piel y su delgado cuerpo... pensó que era hermoso- cómo podía tener fuerza cómo para sujetarlo? es un misterio xd-, y empezó a acariciarlo y lamerlo

- ...!!!!0////0 d-dei... dara...mmm!! para!!!!

- no quiero! encima que tu estas encima de mí, no me estaré todo el rato dejandome hacer! un!

- ... si tanto te disgusta... no haber aceptado ¬¬#

- a! no te enfades! no lo decia por eso... ¬///¬ lo decia... pues porque... io también quiero... hacerte disfrutar, un... ///

sasori no dijo nada, solo sonrió, pero no con una sonrisa maléfica como antes, sino con dulzura hacia SU deidara

entonces, se acercó más al cuerpo de dei, hasta quedar pegados, y empezó a lamerle el cuello, bajó al pecho, por el tronco... hasta llegar a su cintura ( oh dios oh dios!!!!!! *Q*), dónde termino de desabrochar el pantalón de deidara - que lo necesitaba- y lo deslizó por sus piernas, hasta sacárselo (y aquí se acaba éste fic, ya que la autora murió a causa de una MUY FUERTE hemorragia nasal, causada por un fenómeno desconocido)

es broma!!!!que sí continúa!

- sasori... tengo miedo... -deidara hizu una uke no jutsu (*Q* no son ninjas pero la hace igualmente xd), con ojitos de corderito degollado añadió- me... dolerá, un...? ó////ò

sasori se excito de mala manera

- (dios! cómo puede ser tan kawaii? ya no aguanto más!! se lo voy a hacer aquí y ahora!!!) tranquilo... estás conmigo, no te dolerá, te gustará... ¬v¬

entonces sasori empezó a bajarle los bóxers, dejando ver la clara excitación por àrte del rubio. éste se ruborizó (si no lo estaba bastante jeje) y la tapó con sus manos

- no mires!!! me da veruenza, un....

- para tu información, yo también tengo, y en el mismo estado ¬///¬

ésto sobresaltó al rubio, sasori lo advertió, y se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro:

- ya te dije que no te va a doler... será lo más placentero que hayas sentido nunca...

- un... - deidara pareció relajarse un poco

ahora sasori se ocupaba de sus prendas restantes (pantalón y bóxers), ya que le molestaban (y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, había alguien más en la sala... que les estaba grabando con la cámara del movil, si es que no se había manchado el objetivo con su sangre - (omg!!!*Q* debo gravar! no debo morir!!! debo gravar para mi fanfic!!!)- fin de la paranoia, continua la historia) ahora estaban ambos desnudos, encima de la mesa del taller, en el instituto (imaginaos la escenita... *Q*)

antes de tirar sus pantalones, sasori sacó una botellita del bolsillo

- q-qué es eso, un? - preguntó un curioso deidara

- para que no te duela tanto- sasori sonrió

- así que... sí me dolerá, un ¬¬

- sentirás placer ¬v¬

- pero si tienes ésto... quiere decir que ya lo tenías preparado, un

- sí

- entonces... si tu no me gustases me lo habrías hecho igual, un?

sasori no contestó, sólo sonrió, abrió la botellita, metió dos de sus dedos de marionetista y entonces (entonces.... argh!! no lo sé! me desmayé, pero lo grave con la camara, pero cada vez que lo intento ver me desmayo jeje ^^U- fin de paranoia xd) acto saguido, dirigió su mano hacia la entrada del uke y los entró (OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!*Q*)

- hmng...!!!!///- cómo respuesta el ojimiel recibió un gemido de placer por parte de dei

- te gusta, ves?

acto seguido metió otro dedo... y un cuarto...

- creo que ya será suficiente...

- ah... sa-sasori... hmmm... sigue!

- ahora viene lo mejor... ju

(lo van a haceeeeeeeeer *Q* OMG!!!!! que lo hacen en serioooooo!!!! kyaaaa!!!!os recuerso que estan en una mesa desnudoooossss *_*-- bueno, os dejo leer)

sasori sacó sus dedos de la entrada de su rubio, y le abrió lentamente las piernas, para así poder penetrarle mejor.

al sentir el roce del mienbro del akasuna en su entrada, deidara se estremeció, soltando otro gemido, pero sasori hizo caso omiso, y continuó penetrándo lentamente, para hacer sufrir lo menos posible a su uke querido.

- mnh!! s-sigue... un...!!

el ojimiel terminó de penetrar, a lo que empezó a embestir con suavidad

- ah!! mm!! más fuerte... un!!!

sasori cada vez embestía con más fuerza y más rápido, y el placer aumentaba con cada embestida, haciendo que cada uno de ellos se excitase aún más (que monoooos *¬*)

- ah sasori!!! me voy a correr!! ...u-u-uun!!

- mnh! yo también!

- aaaah!!- el rubio se corrió manchando a sasori, al que éste reaccionó con el mismo acto.

después de ésto, sasori empezó a retroceder

- mmm!! sasori! quiero más! por favor sigue!!

- pero estamos en el instituto, y si te oyen gritar vendrán ¬¬

- tanto grito...?- dijo un avergonzado deidara

- ...

sasori salió de del interior del rubio, y se tumbó a su lado para descansar un poco.

deidara abrazó al pelirrojo, el cual le devolvió el abrazo

- me duele la espalda, un...

- esque las mesas són incómodas =_=

sasori se deshizo de los brazos del ojiazul, el cual se quejó levemente, pero no dijo nada. el pelirrojo se empezó a vestir, al poco dei lo imitó.

- auuu! ittai... un - deidara se arqueó de dolor al moverse

- qué te duele, la espalda o el culo?

dei se sonrojó

- las dos cosas, un ¬¬

sasori sonrió, acto seguido se acercó al rubio y le susurró al oído

- si quieres, yo te curaré... juju

el rubio se puso muy nervioso, se quedó de piedra...

- era broma¬¬

- eeeh? - a deidara se le escapó una cara de decepción, que cierto pelirrojo no pasó por alto

- o quizás no... pero aquí no, en otro lugar

- llamaré a casa y les diré que tengo que hacer un trabajo contigo y no iré a dormir, un

sasori se sorprendió

- pero... ya sabes que yo no vivo solo, qué les digo a mis primos (gaara, temari & kankuro)?

- pues lo mismo, un...

- bueno... pero no hagas tanto ruido como antes

deidara apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado y enfadado

- no lo haré, un!! te lo prometo!

- en ese caso...

sasori se terminó de vestir y esperó a que deidara también terminase, y los dos juntos salieron del aula, con sus manos entrelazadas, y muy juntitos el uno del otro (no son monos? *¬*)

*****************************

fin del capitulooo!! dios que largo!!! peroo.... hay LEMON!!!!!!! (o un intento patético) es mi primer lemon, comprendedme... y yo lo alargo mucho... demasiado... demo.... ///// kiaaa!!!! que monos por dioooos!!! sasori, si es con deidara, te lo dejo hacer todoooo!!!!! TT////TT todoooooo!!!!!!!!!! por favor reviews de que os ha parecido el lemon onegaiii!!!!

pasada la emoción...

muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito reviewsTT_TT honto arigatooooo soi muy feliz!!!!!! y ya vacaciones!! bieeen!!! solo tengo sociales y mates de deberes!!!!! y este finde las jornadas manga!!! kyaaaaaa

bueno, es que no sé qué decir... que soi feliz y ya

matta nyaa~~!!


	7. Chapter 7

nada, me enrollo abajo, os dejo el desenlace, no se si gustará ú_ù

nota: naruto NO es mío, es de masashi kishimoto, aunque cuando descubra dónde vive, iré a su casa y lo amenazaré con mi kunai de plástico para que me de los derechos de sasori, sai, todos los personajes, jutsus y demás en general!!!

disfrutad del capitulo!!

CAPÍTULO 7

salieron del taller, y se fueron por el pasillo, estaban los dos tan bien, juntitos y tal, cuando al girar una esquina se ancontraron a dos sujetos, la parejita se quedó de piedra. uno de los sujetos tenia el pelo azabache, y los ojos del mismo color, era un rostro muy conocido... era sasuke, el hermano menor de itachi, y el otro era un rubio con unas rayas que parecían bigotes en sus mejillas, tenia los ojos azules... era naruto uzumaki, lo reconocieron porque iba a la clase de ino e gaara, y le habian visto alguna vez. pero no era eso lo que les dejo sorprendidos, fue la posición en la que estaban...

naruto en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, sasuke encima, con una mano en el pantalón del de abajo, y besándolo con pasión, ambos en su mundo.

cuando se dieron cuenta de que hab´ñia alguien más, se quedaron inmóviles, cruzaban miradas entre los cuatro, analizando la situación, los menores habían sido descubiertos, por otra pareja, se daban la mano e iban pegaditos, entonces, serían novios? no habría problema entonces... y adema´s sasuke los reconoció, eran amigos de su hermano... sasori y deidara, creía que eran

sasuke- ... etto... ni una palabra de lo que habéis visto, y menos a mi hermano

- lo mismo digo- contestó un sasori aún un poco aturdido, por descubrir a los dos chicos

- bien, de acuerdo

por otra parte, los dos rubios se miraban fijamente, sacando la conclusión de que los rubios ojiazules tenían tendencias uke (xd)

- bueno... nos vamos- dijo sasori, que empezó a andar con rapideza, tirando de la mano de dei

- los has visto, un?

- sí, los he visto, estábamos los dos

- no somos los únicos, veo, un

- tenemos que guardar su secreto, me oyes?

- ya lo sé, un! - deidara se molestó un poco

- te lo recuerdo porque lo primero que harás será contárselo a tu hermana, siempre se lo dices todo

- no lo haré! no sería capaz de eso! yo me sentiría mal, si dijeran lo nuestro

- tienes verguenza? te averguenzas de estar conmigo? es eso?- sasori parecía enfadado

- n-n-no! claro que no, un!- deidara se arripintió de lo que había dicho

- ya no hace falta que vengas a casa, no quieres que mis primos nos vean juntos

- sasori! espera! no me da verguenza que nos vean juntos! es más, quiero que todos sepan que nos queremos! sólo que quiero... esperar un tiempo...

- por qué?

- tengo que asimilarlo todo... no sé... tanto tiempo pensando en ti, y ahora que sé tus sentimientos, no sé... me parecía imposible... y... no quiero que la gente se entere por otros... un- deidara no sabía ya lo que decía, estaba todo sonrojado, le parecía que se estaba declarando por primera vez

- no ppuedo enfadarme si me pones esa cara ¬¬ olvidaré lo que has dicho, pero ya no les diré a mis primos que vienes a hacer un trabajo

- eh? entonces ya no voy a tu casa, un?

- no he dicho eso, he dicho que no diré que tanemos untrabajo

- y qué les dirás, un?

- que eres mi novio- un leve sonrojo apareció el la pálida cara del pelirrojo

deidara se sonrojó más, estaba contento de haber oído las palabras del pelirrojo... novios! sasori había dicho que eran novios! una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y se lanzó a los brazos de sasori, abrazándole con fuerza

- deidara? a qué viene ésto?

- esque... me ha hecho feliz que hagas dicho que soy tu novio, un!!

- y qué eres si no? los dos nos queremos, lo sabemos... estamos saliendo juntos, no?

- es verdad...

- bueno, vamos, hace frío fuera, y me quiero bañar.

se separaron el uno del otro, y continuaron su camino. al llegar a casa de sasori, entraron, y se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaban temari y kankuro preparando la cena.

- oh! qué sorpresa! cuánto tiempo hacía que no venías, deidara! me alegra verte aquí ^^ cómo hacía tanto tiempo, creía que te habrías peleado con sasori o algo!- dijo temari con una amplia sonrisa

- pues no, no estamos enfadados ni nada =_=- contestó sasori indiferente

- me alegra de que conserves a tus amigos^^

- deidara no es mi amigo =_=

- eh? cómo que no es tu amigo? me he perdido...- dijo kankuro

- pues que no es mi amigo... es... mi...-sasori se sonrojó un poco- novio

- qué??!!!!!!- exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono

- que monooo!!!! //// lo sabía!! sabía que te gustaba deidara!- exclamó temari entusiasmada

- joder... no me lo esperaba... enhorabuena, de todos modos- dijo kankuro

- no es para tanto, un- añadió deidara, que había estado callado al lado de sasori hasta el momento

- qué dices!! es una gran noticia!! aprovecharemos que hoy hai invitados para hacer una super cena en honor a la parejita!- saltó la rubia de cuatro coletas

- invitados? quién hay más?- preguntó sasori

- ah! es verdad! no os lo había dicho, pero ha venido un compañero de gaara a hacer un trabajo y se queda a cenar, no sé si lo conocéis, es de su clase, se llama neji hyuuga- (ahora neji tiene la edad de gaara)

- yo sí lo conozco, es de la pandilla de mi hermana, un

en ése momento entraron gaara y neji a la cocina

- hola sasori... oh! también está deidara... cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí- dijo gaara

- ah, encantado, soy neji hyuuga

- ya lo sabemos, eres amigo de ino, verdad? soy su hermano mayor, un^^

- es verdad, me suena haberte visto alguna vez hablar con ella- dijo el ojiblanco

- bueno, ahora que estáis aquí, os anunciaré una cosa, si los interesados me dan permiso, claro- temari dirigió su mirada a la parejita artista, y los dos asintieron, dándole permiso- bueno, pues os anucnio que éstos dos que véis aquí, son mi querido primo y su novio!!^^- sasori y deidara se sonrojaron un poco

- ...- gaara estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esa noticia

- felicidades- dijo el hyuuga

- qué te pasa, gaara?- preguntó la hermana mediana, preocupado por el menor

- n-n-nada...- gaara cruzó una mirada fugaz con neji, y sasori no la pasó por alto

acto seguido todos se pusieron manos a la obra, kankuro, temari y deidara cocinaban, mientras los otros tres preparaban la mesa

sasori se acercó a su primo pelirrojo y le dijo al oído

- veo que tenemos algo más que el pelo en común, primito- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

gaara miró ferozmente a su primo, el cual se dió por satisfecho, pues había confirmado su teoría

- (vaya, hoy no paro de encontrarme parejitas)- pensó para si mismo

después de la cena, sasori y deidara subieron a la habitación del primero, y al cerrar la puerta, sasori se lanzó hacia deidara, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras se dirigían a la cama... ya tumbados, deidara dijo entre beso y beso

- sasori... eres una verdadera obra de arte...un...

- te equivocas, yo no soy arte, el verdadero arte es lo que siento por tí, que un día explotó y que durará bella y eternamente- dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro

- te quiero, un!

- y yo a ti

y sasori selló los labios de su ahora novio, a lo que éste respondió amablemente, dejando vía libre para lo que el otro quisiera hacerle

**********************

juju^^ y fin!!!! creo que éste será el final, a no ser que me pidan más... pero de momento se acaba aquí mi fic, y me pondré a escribir otro!! éste próximo tiene intención de ser un one-shot, sin lemon, sasodei también, y cuando lo termine haré otro que también tengo ya medio pensado, que no será un AU, será el mundo de naruto, y cómo no, sasodei (es mi pareja favorita) y bueno, también me gustaría escribir algun sasunaru^^


End file.
